The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing particular vehicles having high centers of gravity, such as container carrying vehicles, from overturning when travelling around a curve in a road.
Large vehicles such as container carriers are provided with power steering mechanisms to provide for steering ease over a large range of turning angles or radii of curvature. Such vehicles typically travel at a relatively high speeds of several tens km/h on straight routes such as at a wide working site. Because such vehicles often travel at a relatively high speed and because the steering load thereof is light, there is a relatively great possibility that the operator may inadvertently oversteer on a curve causing the vehicle to overturn due to its high center of gravity.